godvaultfandomcom-20200214-history
Rarity
Rarity '''is a rough, but in-game measure of the quality, scarcity, and power of cards. The higher rarity a card is, the more powerful it is, but also more expensive to make, and harder to find in card packs. There are seven rarities in the game, with two of these rarities being unobtainable at this time. Each quality of the card has its own colour for it, based on the rarity of gear in A Legend's Legacy, and rarities are recognized by the colour of the gem at the bottom center of the card's portrait, which can be seen in the display (right). When opening packs and seeing the initially face-down cards within, they glow in a colour representative of the rarity, with the exception of Majestic, which turns the entire screen into a celestial glow. In terms of the rules within Godvault: Secrets of Outhria, rarity relates to obtaining cards, and does not directly affect gameplay, with the exception of cards that may require a certain rarity to summon or play, such as Atret Ingredur and Wajadovia, for summoning, such as Majestics like Skullion Particle Accelerator which can only be summoned during the '''Endgame phase, and with building decks of any kind. Notably, there can be three copies of any common or epic, two of any legendary, and one of any godly, and only one majestic card in an entire deck, with the exception of card limits in Championship mode. Additionally, a small number of rarity-related effects do exist, such as Aejor and Garnor Azetras. In Vault Battle mode, there are some exceptions. For more information on Rarity, see below. Significance ... Notes ... Tactics ... Types of rarities 'Common' Common is the lowest rarity, represented by a white gem in the center. 'Epic' Epic is the second rarity, represented by a yellow gem in the center. 'Legendary' Legendary is the third rarity, represented by an orange gem in the center. 'Godly' Godly is the fourth rarity, represented by a red gem in the center. Godly cards are of famous, "unique" characters from A Legend's Legacy. When hovered over from packs, they additionally twinkle, and their summon is accompanied by a piece of music and a unique entrance scheme. 'Majestic' Majestic is the fifth rarity, represented by a black, glowing gem in the center. Majestic cards represent famous and highly powerful figures in A Legend's Legacy lore, and are unique in that they can only be summoned during the Endgame (turn 10 for both players). When Majestic cards are hovered over from packs, they glow black and red, and the screen glows similar to a starry sky. When summoned, they are accompanied by a piece of music, a unique summon scheme, and it also affects the board's aesthetics, changing it and forming cracks in the center and edges. According to the Gamemaster, Majestic cards also inspire feelings of happiness and power when held, and are extremely hard to make. Trivia *According to Shadius gamedev, rarity was originally a requirement and mechanic that involved tributes, before making tributes subject to Dial mechanics, and the Gem-cost of cards. Legendary would require one tribute, Godly would require two, and Majestic would require three. However, this was scrapped, making low cost Godly cards such as The Eye of Oculus seem powerful, but unplayable; "A three Gem card with an awesome effect, but no one is going to use two dials or tribute two cards to summon them, we believe the rarity and the cost to make that card is good enough."